Magical Mr Mistoffelees
by Lady Irony
Summary: Misto is captured by a greedy circus owner who wants him to work magic in his circus. How will he escape?


Hello all you readers! Well this is my first cats fic. But I hope it will be good. There isn't much romance in it because I seriously doubt my ability to carry that off sensibly. And NO I am not a Misto/Victoria shipper. That I think is weird. Anyway read and review and I hope you enjoy. I will try to update soon.oh yes i do not own cats at all. dont know who does but its not me. Heros ect are owned by me though so ask if you want to use them.

**The magical Mr. Mistofelees!**

Somewhere in North America

"We need something else," muttered Heros the circus ringleader. "We have Nyhmps, Mermaids, A Werewolf, Fairies, Fae, even a miniature dragon captured from the amazon! Also lions, tigers, a couple of panthers, an elephant trio, monkeys, horses, snakes, even clowns and acrobats! We have everything a circus needs! (He conveniently forgot to mention that anything non-human had been captured and chained). Heros looked around the bright red and white big top with pride. All the non-humans had been properly trained by now, and they were almost ready to start the tour that would make them rich! But as Heros wandered back to his stately blue trailer he couldn't help but feel that they were missing something. He sat down in front of his well-lit mirror and thought.

Aha! He had it! Magic! That was it! Of course there was illusionists and magicians, but they were not real magic! It needed to be magic he thought, but small enough to control. He leaned over and from the shelf beside him he pulled out a battered copy of 'Ye olde Enyclopidea of Mythical Creatures and their times' it had a few teeth marks where a werewolf not quite reconciled to being capture had bit it, but that could not be helped.

Let's see ...Sorcerers? Nah too many mood swings...Witches? Heros regarded this idea then discarded it. Witches often ate children, too hard to find...Harpies? They were renown among the super natural world for magic, Nah they hate men...Magical fish? Hell no...magical dogs? Nah they only made food and people love them. A magical cat? Well, they were easy to transport and they did lightning and disappearing among other things. But they were quite rare... well so were werewolves and fae, but that hadn't stopped him. It said here that were originally from England. Well there would be the most there then. Heros and his boys would start at London and move outwards. Yes. Now Heros was decided. He would take himself and a few of his heavies to London to look. They would find something; one of his heavies- Augustus was sensitive to magic. A magical cat would be no problem.

A Few weeks later in London.

In one corner of a cosy lounge the Magical Mr Mistoffelees was curled sleeping on a soft rug. It was only a few weeks after his first jellicle ball. Since then he had been keeping a low profile. He was quite comfortable as being thought of as a mouser and didn't really want that to change. It hadn't. Though he did notice that he was respected slightly more, but not much. He had a feeling that the 'not much' was due to the botched spell yesterday where he had accidentally switched he Rum Tum Tugger's mane with Munkustrap's stripes. Needless to say neither had been pleased but he had got them back eventually.

In the midst of some dream he rolled over. Inadvertently waking himself up. Judging by the light coming through the curtain, his human should be up. And she was. Old Ms Matter came stumbling through to the kitchen as Misto got to his feet. Her noise as she got up usually awakened him earlier, but he had spent all of yesterday trying to get the Rum Tum Tuggers mane and Munkustraps stripes untangled. No wonder he was tired.

Misto wound himself round Mrs Matter's feet. Sometimes she needed reminding.

"Yes, yes almost there Tux." Tux. When he first came to this home that name had caused a wince but by now he was used to it. Though he still wouldn't want some one like Mungojerrie finding out.

Soon a bowl of hard dry biscuits and one of water shoved its way under his nose, along with the remark-

"We need to fatten you up a bit dear. You're a bit of a small cat" this Misto ignored. His human was kind but too interfering. After eating about a third of the meal she had given him he slunk off outside. And headed toward the Junkyard.

"Hang on Heros, why the junkyard?" said one of Heros's heavies.

"Because Nathan, I overheard that there is large tribe of cats in this area. And more cats mean more chances of finding a magical one." Heros answered boredly then added.

" Nathan, do keep an eye out for the junkyard boss would you? And Augustus, do you sense anything?"

" Yesterdays Traces sir, but no cat yet."

'Yesterdays traces! Well why didn't you tell me!"

You didn't ask sir." With that Heros gave up on intelligent companions and said

"Tell me when it arrives and point it out for Jones here." Jones the last member of the four stood casually leaning against a burnt out car a tranq rifle in his hands. Nathan held a cat cage. All four men stood just far enough away and out of sight to not cause alarm in the jellicles. But they had a good vantagepoint of the cat's entrance and exit route.

Misto had almost reached the junkyard by now. His mind was rather occupied by trying to figure out what had gone wrong yesterday that he only juts noticed the four men in time. Because they had forgotten that they could be seen from the road even though they were hidden from the jellicles.

He wondered what they were doing waiting there holding what seemed to be tranquilliser rifle. Misto figured he'd better warn Munkustrap without being seen. So he simply blinked himself into the centre of the jellicle yard. This did cause a few stares and shocks but once they realised it was Misto they didn't seem surprised. Only curious as to why he'd done that. But before he could be questioned he located munkstrap talking to Demeter. He shot up to them.

"Excuse me," Demeter and Munkustrap gave him a glare. It was apparently on of those 'do not interrupt conversations. Well he had no choice. Be fore Munkustrap could speak Misto cut in.

"Sorry, but Munkustrap did you see those 4 humans with the Tranquilliser gun keeping watch on the exit route?" Apparently he hadn't because he next said

"What?" then before Misto could explain, Munkustrap had walked into the centre of the yard and said

"We are being watched by humans. Everyone scatter. Tugger, Alonzo and Misto come with me. Go." Everyone scattered except for the four toms, which gathered in the centre. Munkustrap said

"Right, they might be from the SPCA. Lets go take a look but do not be seen." Everyone obeyed, even the Rum Tum Tugger. Overzealous SPCA workers were no joke. They would either neuter the toms or take all the kittens. Either were not good options.

So keeping silent the four toms climbed carefully to the top of the junk pile. Just in time to see a human with a tranq gun take a running leap at the pile. He landed heavily and seeing the four toms he started shooting. The four cats had little time to move before the first shot and unfortunately Mistoffolees was directly in its path. He took the hit in his shoulder and collapsed, the drug already working. The human began shooting the other cats, but a they had now had time to react and were fleeing.

Jones took another couple of pot shots while he waited for the other 3 to reach where he was. Augustus nodded to Heros that indeed the unconscious black and white tom was indeed the magical cat they had been looking for. Heros carefully plucked out the dart and put the tom inside the cage. They then left. Presumably to catch a plane.

The other three toms watched this with mounting horror. They had to find Mistofelees! They ran down onto the pavement after the humans but they had already hopped in a car. They headed away. The four toms returned to the jellicle lair to concoct a plan, not realising that by the time that they did, Mistoffeles would already be on a plane.

I love to leave people hanging! TA TA !


End file.
